


Fight For Me

by i_write_shakespeare_not_disney



Series: Angsty/Fluffy/Smutty Klance One Shots from Tumblr [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Heathers, High School, M/M, Self-Indulgent, klance, lancelot broke up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_shakespeare_not_disney/pseuds/i_write_shakespeare_not_disney
Summary: I was having a bad day and listened to Heathers. Decided to indulge myself in an AU.Keith is the mysterious new kid and Lance isn't usually into fights, but with this kid.... damn.





	Fight For Me

The day wasn’t that exciting. It was the same old crap as usual. Fake hall passes getting Pidge and Hunk into the computer room, getting Matt out of PE, and trying to avoid Lotor and his posse because he couldn’t deal with that embarrassment.

Of course that didn’t keep Lance’s eyes from skimming the crowd for him. It was 2018, Lance thought everyone was over the whole homophobic, in the closet act. But his ex boyfriend was proof of how very not true that was.

Boyfriend was a strong word. Lotor had been more of a…. fling? It was strange. Lance had been inseparable from his sister Allura for a while before he happened upon the Brains of the school.

Lotor had asked Lance for help on how to get Allura to date him, and Lance figured if he was desperate enough to ask him, Lotor must’ve been a good guy. So he tried to help. He hung out with him after school, faking study sessions that were actually dating lessons and then….

One day Lotor just sort of… kissed him. Lance had no idea what to do aside from kissing him back because he’d never had a guy like him despite several unrequited crushes and it was exhilarating. It was exciting, the feeling of his hands tugging him closer and closer until they were pressed against each other, Lance against a wall and Lotor holding him down by his waist. Lance could vividly remember shaky hands wrapping around his biceps, the thought of _Oh my God the school star is kissing me what the hell this is beautiful._

Lotor had pulled away, shocked and even a little afraid. Lance had no idea what to say because he had no idea how to read his expression. Then Lotor had left without a word and Lance was left feeling like an idiot.

He’d ignored him at school the next day. Lance was so upset he stayed away from Allura to keep from having to explain and hid out in the library for the class he had Lotor for. That’s when he met the Brains, otherwise known as the Holt siblings and Hunk.

That afternoon Lotor messaged him, asking to meet. He gave Lance an explanation any romantic would fall for; he liked Lance and he wanted to hang out with him, but no one knew he liked guys, he couldn’t have people knowing, he’d get kicked off the team, his father was abusive and if he found out, blah blah blah. He painted out a forbidden romance worth the risks, made Lance feel like he was special and Lance had fallen for it.

After fooling around and countless hickeys and wandering hands behind closed doors, Lance made the mistake of dropping the b-word.

It sent Lotor into a babbling, rambling tirade. He told Lance he was needy and pushy and that it was best they stop. He finished, assuring him that if he tried talking to him in school about it, if he told _anyone,_ he’d make Lance regret it.

That was a month ago. Lance kept to his friends, dealing with the heartbreak through video games and bullshitting college application essays. Pidge, Hunk, and Matt all managed to talk about enough things to keep his mind occupied in school, so Lance didn’t really mind. Pidge and Matt played video games with him, and Hunk provided comfort food.

It was always a wonder to Lance why none of them ever really got bullied for their smarts. In fact, it seemed more like the school was careful not to get on their bad side. It could be because Mr. Holt was one of the most well-known astrophysicists in NASA at the moment, or the fact that Pidge knew how to hack into school and personal computers which meant she could get her hands on information that could ruin anyone from students to teachers (not that she ever used that against anyone), or the fact that Hunk was such a sweetheart that didn’t mind helping people after school no matter who they were, or the fact that Matt was currently valedictorian of the class, accepted to every Ivy League school.

They were basically untouchable because they had a grip on life and didn’t even exploit it. You didn’t mess with them unless you wanted the rest of school to see you as an asshole. You didn’t mess with them, or you risked getting zero help at the next failed Calc test, risked missing out on the best SAT prep study group.

In regards to the exploitation… well, Lance had only ever seen that become a possibility once. Someone from another school’s decathlon team had tried to pull a prank on Hunk and Pidge had become absolutely livid. Lance had been terrified as she cursed worse than she did during their video games. She was already messing with her computer, sputtering about ruining their lives and making them regret ever trying to make her best friend the butt of a joke. It wasn’t until Matt managed to pull her away and talked her down that she relaxed. She stored the files in a drive, went up to the guy at the next football game and said, “You ever try something like that again, and I- will- _ruin_ you. Got it?”

Pidge was small. But she was also terrifying. Lance was glad she was a friend.

“Hey have you guys heard about the new kid?” Hunk asked.

“Had him for Physics,” Pidge said.

“I heard about it earlier study hall,” Matt said.

“Okay, I’m the only one that hasn’t heard then,” Lance said. “Who is he?”

“I’m not sure what his name is, but he’s rocking this weird red half-jacket.”

“His name’s Kevin or something with a K,” Pidge said.

“Sweet, another voice for the poll,” Matt said. “Come on, Lance we have to get started if we want to have time to eat.” Matt stood and dragged Lance by his arm and whipped out a clipboard. Matt was student body president- on top of all the other accomplishments- and he wanted to take a poll to plan for the prom. Lance was better at talking to strangers and engaging them in conversation, so Matt relied on him when it came to poll taking.

Lance followed him to the tables, making simple conversation and getting ideas that Matt jotted down before pulling Lance on to the next group. “Whoa, wait, no, not them!” Lance yelped, digging his heels into the tile to stop Matt. Matt looked at him in confusion and Lance took a step back. “Not the jocks. It’s not like they care anyway.”

“Uh, Lance, I think they’re the ones that care the most.”

Lance cleared his throat and turned away. “Yeah, but maybe that’s exactly why we shouldn’t ask them. Make other people’s voices louder, you know?”

Matt frowned, but indulged him, following him to a different table. As they started to walk back to Hunk and Pidge, Matt said, “Oh hey, that must be the new kid.”

Lance glanced over to where Matt was looking and might’ve actually gasped. “Whoa.” He looked like he was plucked out of the eighties, but somehow it worked for him. His face was passive, almost tired. He had jet black hair that fell in his face and reached his shoulders in the back. He wore a black shirt and black jeans, but a bright red, leather jacket with white striped on the sleeves. He was picking at an apple and reading a book, not seeming to care for the glances that went in his direction or the fact that he was by himself.

“Let’s go help him feel welcome,” Lance said, pulling Matt and his clipboard along.

“Uh-huh, sure,” Matt muttered, rolling his eyes and smirking.

They reached the table and the guy’s eyes flickered toward them, dark and unreal. One eyebrow arched, he put his book down and tilted his head. “Greetings and salutations,” he said.

_Greetings and salutations? Who spoke like that?_

“Uh, hey. I’m Matt, student body president. This is Lance.” Lance waved and stuffed his hands in his pocket. “So, we’re taking a poll for prom. Do you have a theme you’d be into, or would you vote for one of the ones I have written down?”

“Prom?” he asked.

“Yeah, it’s not until May, but Matt likes planning ahead. So far we’ve got Gatsby theme, Vegas theme, Dance under the stars, Shakespeare.” Lance shrugged. “You know the usual.” The guy looked at him and hummed. “You’re new right? What’s your name?”

“Keith,” he answered. “I just moved here.” He glanced at Matt and sighed. “I’m not much a of a prom guy, but… I guess movie themed or something? Hollywood or the Oscars.”

Matt smiled and his eyes brightened. “Hey, that’s actually pretty cool. People can choose whatever era to dress as. Marilyn Monroe, James Dean, Meryl Streep! Everyone’s own little style could be used.” Matt wrote it down and walked away mumbling, leaving Lance alone.

“Uh…. So I guess you made his day.”

Keith chuckled and laid his arms over the table. “So who are you in the social order of school?”

Lance grimaced and sat down across from him. “Um…. Not much, really. I’m good at sports and academics, a bit of a social butterfly.”

“Everyone’s something,” Keith said.

“Well, what are you?”

Keith smirked and sat back in his seat. “I’m the new kid.”

Lance wasn’t sure what to say to that. But he didn’t want to leave him. He was cute and he was talking to Lance and…. He was interesting. There was an air of mystery around him, but he seemed comfortable with himself.

He glanced at the book beside him and tilted his head. “ _The Bell Jar?_ Is that for fun or class?”

“We were reading it in my English class at my last school. I wanted to finish it. It’s pretty good.”

Before Lance could keep ask him something else, Lotor came up behind Keith and clamped a hand down on his shoulder. “You know, pal… this place has a no homos allowed rule.”

Lance scowled, but Keith answered before he could. “Really? Then why are you here?”

Lance snorted and covered his mouth as Lotor shot him a glare. “You should watch your fucking mouth, new kid.”

Keith stood up, quick to size Lotor up. Lance watched with wide eyes, aware of the silence that had come over the cafeteria. “Or what, _pal?”_

Lotor scowled, but he turned away. Lance thought it was the end of it, but then Lotor turned back around and swung. Lance yelped, but Keith seemed to have seen it coming, stepping back before the hit could land. He watched in awestruck horror as Keith kneed his stomach, dodging Lotor’s hits, lithe as a cat.

Lance usually hated confrontation, but he couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away from the fight that had the entire cafeteria ooh-ing and gasping. He was vaguely aware of his friends coming up to him, trying to figure out how the whole thing started, but Lance was watching as Keith moved quickly and easily.

“Holy shit,” Pidge muttered, covering her eyes and peeking between fingers.

“Damn,” Lance mumbled.

He knew he was smiling, and maybe he looked like a lunatic doing it, but…. Keith was new. He was new and he was still standing up to the school’s asshole, he was _winning._ Lance caught sight of a rainbow button pinned to his backpack before Hunk tugged him away, and the group dispersed as an assistant principal came to intervene.

“Let’s go,” Matt hissed, shoving the three others toward the doors.

Keith had a button on his backpack. He wouldn’t hide Lance away. He’d… he’d be open about being with Lance, he’d… hold his hand and kiss his cheek and…. Even if they were teased, Keith wouldn’t be fazed, and that much was obvious with the fight that just happened.

“Why are you smiling like that?” Hunk asked.

Lance laughed and looked back at the cafeteria. “I’m gonna get that guy to date me.”

“Oh my God, Lance,” Pidge groaned. “The new guy gets in a fight and your response is to get laid by him?”

“ _Pidge,_ ” Matt choked.

“I didn’t say get laid, you psycho. Just… a date or something.” She hummed and shook her head. “I’ll see you guys after school.”

“Hell yeah, it’s movie night,” Pidge said.

**

Lance had a free period at the end of the day, so he spent the time hanging out in the library.

Suddenly, he felt someone tug his arm and shove him to the back against the shelves no one willingly went to. He felt the shelf hit his head and stifled a gasp. He opened his eyes to see Lotor staring at him, angry and with a bandaged nose.

“Who did you tell, and what did you say?” he growled.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Lance spat, shoving him back.

“How did the new kid know? What the fuck did you do? Did you tell your nerd friends?”

“Oh fuck off, asshole,” Lance muttered. “I didn’t tell anyone anything. It’s not my fault anyone can see what a fucking closeted asshole you are. Trust me, I don’t want anyone knowing I was involved with you either.”

Lotor gripped his shirt and shoved him back, but his threat was cut off by a familiar voice saying, “Really, you want me to kick your ass again?” Lotor stepped away from Lance so quickly, it was almost comedic. “Get the hell out of here, dick.”

“Mind your own fucking business.”

“I can do that. But Lance is my friend, so it is my business.” Lotor scoffed, but Keith stepped closer and narrowed his eyes. “Leave him alone.”

Lotor looked at Lance, getting so close, part of Lance thought he was going to kiss him. “Your new friend won’t always be around to protect you, Lance.”

“Fuck you,” Lance hissed.

Lotor shoved him back then walked away, pushing Keith aside. When he’d left the library, Keith looked at Lance and raised his eyebrow. “You and that guy? Really?”

Lance groaned and ran a hand through his hair. “Not my proudest moment,” he muttered. “Thanks, by the way.” Keith nodded and Lance went to get his things before meeting his friends outside the school. “So, you didn’t get in trouble with the fight?”

“I told them he was harassing me and got off with a warning for being new.” He smirked and shrugged. “I know how to work the system.”

Lance chuckled and bit his lip. “Well… you can fight real good.” Keith chuckled and smiled. “I have to go…. I’ll see you around, new kid.”

“Yeah…. Oh, and Lance?” Lance hummed. “You can do way better than a closeted jock.” He raised an eyebrow, almost suggestively and Lance couldn’t hold back his smile.

“I’ll keep that in mind.”


End file.
